The cost of equivalent exchange
by Donniesgirl19
Summary: What happens when tragedy strikes the Hamato clan and one of the turtles finds something that could endanger their lives for a long time? it is basically a TMNT version of Fullmetal Alchemist. Note dont need to be a fan of the show to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys here is a new story. This is based of the anime series called Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood but its a TMNT version. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the rights of tmnt!**

 **Chapter 1: The tragic night**

Don's P.O.V.

It all happened so fast. One moment my brothers and I were all fighting the new mutated Shredder and the next our father, sensei, was lying on the ground bleeding to death.

"SPLINTER!" We all shouted.

My eldest brother, Leonardo, was the first to be at our master's side. With they way he looked at us, we could all tell that he was not alive anymore. My second oldest brother, Raphael, him being him was continuing the fight with the Shredder.

"Shredder I will kill you!" But before any damage could be done, Oroku Saki vanished. With a loud growl, Raph threw his sais to the ground. My youngest brother, Michaelangelo, was on his knees sobbing his heart out. I on the other hand was currently just staring at my father's dead body which I knew I could not heal.

"Donnie! Can't you heal him?!" Leo sobbed. I shook my head signaling that with all of my medical talents, there was nothing I could do. Leo saw my reply and held Splinter close to his body.

This was something my brothers would never be able to forget, especially when are human friends found out. I also knew I would blame myself since I couldn't do anything. That is until today...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been three months since our father's death and it was like the great depression in the sewers. April, who was one of our friends(and my crush), was still practicing her ninja skills, but always wore a frown. Casey, another friend, was sad as well, but not nearly as sad as the rest of us. Karai, who was Splinter's daughter and like our have sister, would always be meditating or be in Splinter's room quietly sobbing. Leo, would do the same as Karai, except he would say prayers of hope every morning and night. Raph, would be either reading his magazines over and over, or be fighting the dummy till there would be blood on his knuckles. Mickey, would just sit around the tv not being his cute optimistic self. I, Donnie, would be in my lab trying to find anything that could help us out of this state.

Then I found it. The answer. Alchemy. Alchemy is something that was used to turn base metals into gold. It also is the science of deconstructing and reconstructing. I knew little to nothing about alchemy, but there was something called human transmutation that intrigued me. Human transmutation mutation was strictly forbidden but it was said to bring the dead back to life. Which meant that if my brothers and I learned and studied alchemy, we could bring Splinter back to life. So immediately I rushed out of my lab to tell my brothers and my friends the big news

If only I knew that this would be the biggest mistake that I could ever make.

 **So what do you guys think. I'm trying my best to be accurate with alchemy facts and facts from the show so any pointers would be very helpful. So as always please favorite, follow and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys for the support! And just to let you know, this will mostly be centered around Donnie and Mikey. Anyway hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 2 Doing the forbidden**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Normal P.O.V)

Everything was silent till Donatello came running out of his lab with his laptop. "Guys, guys!" He shouted frantically. Raphael looked up from his magazine, clearly annoyed. "What is it this time Donnie?" Michealagelo, also looked up from the tv to face his older brother. "It better be important D." Leonardo had heard the commotion, so he came out of the dojo to see what was going on. "Whats with all the noise?" he asked with irritation in his voice. "Don said that he had something important to say." Raph replied. "Alright Don just tell us already." Leo said

"Alright well I found this thing called alchemy and it could help us greatly."

The brothers looked intrigued by this. They let the purple banded turtle continue.

"Anyway there is this thing called human transmutation, which is said to bring the dead back to life!" The three turtles were all shocked at this news. They knew if there was any chance to bring Splinter back from the dead they would do it in an instant. Then Leo being Leo, had a concerned expression. "Donnie, is there a catch?" When the blue leader asked this, Raph settled down and looked at Donatello with the same look.

"Well besides the fact that we all haave to learn alchemy and prepare for the transmutation, its never actually proven successful and since there is a taboo among alchemists, its strictly forbidden." When Donnie told the two eldest brothers this, their expressions suddenly turned serious. "No way Donnie!" Raph yelled as Leo continued. "We know you wanna finds way to help, trust me I do to, but doing something that could endanger us more, no way." Donatello had the look of defeat. He knew that his two older brothers would never have him or Mikey do anything that could be life threatening. "Were sorry Don but its not gonna happen." And after Leo spoke, he and Raph went right back to their spots.

When Donatello went back to his lab, he heard a knock. 'Please don't let be important' Donnie thought. As he walked over to the metal doors to his lab, he saw no other than his little brother Mikey. Who had been silent the whole conversation that he had just had.

"What can I do for you Mikey?" Don asked, not trying to sound annoyed. The young turtle looked at him with his sad blue eyes. "Donnie, I know Leo and Raph said that this human thingy was forbidden, but maybe could we give it a shot without them knowing?"

Donatello was immediately shocked. Had his little brother really want to break his eldest brothers' commands? "You're serious?"

All the little turtle answered was "Yep."

"Then we must start immediately." Then the two young turtles got to work and the only noise that could be heard was lightning.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

Today was the day. Mikey and I have been practicing alchemy for three months and neither Leo or Raph questioned us. To be honest I think Mikey and I are pretty good. We were both in my lab gathering all the ingredients we needed and I was drawing the circle. When I finally finished, Mikey read the ingredients and the amounts we needed.

"Water (35 L); Carbon (20 kg); Ammonia (4 L); Lime (1.5 kg); Phosphorous (800 g); Salt (250 g); Saltpeter (100 g); Sulfur (80 g); Florine (7.5 g); Iron (5 g); Silicon (3 g); and trace amounts fifteen other elements."

As Mikey finished reading the ingredients I mixed them together and placed them in the center of the circle. "Alright now Mikey we must put a drop of both of our blood in the mixture." Mikey grabbed a small knife and gave himself a little cut and I did the same. We each put a drop in and prepared ourselves.

I saw our nervous Mikey looked and I was scared to, I mean if something were to go wrong Leo and Raph wouldn't be here sense they said they had something important to do. So I looked over to Mikey and said, "Hey its ok, when Leo and Raph return Splinter will be back and we'll all be happy again." I could tell that that made him feel better, so without hesitation we clasped our hands together and placed them on the circle.

But then...

These weird shadow things came from the circle and started to pull Mikey away from me as a another was pulling my left leg firmly down.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled to me with fear in his voice. I then felt a burning pain in my leg and saw that most of it had vanished. "HOLY CRAP!" I screamed. As i screamed in the center of the circle what looked to be an eye opened and then all was white.

"Where am I?" I said out loud. I tuned my head and saw a being of pure whiteness. "W-Who are y-you?" I stuttered.

"I'm so clad you asked. I'm called by many names. I am the world, I am the universe, I am God, I am truth, I am one, I am all. I am also you." The figure spoke with a cold voice as I shivered.

I heard a noise and saw a door behind me open and an eye opened again and the figure continued speaking. "You have dared to knock on the door now the door has opened!"

And what I saw next would change me forever.

 **A/N: Sooooo? Are any of you hooked. To be honest I'm not being totally accurate with the facts but I'm constantly watching the series to get as close as I can. So bare with me. I hope you all are enjoying this fanfic as it will start to get way more tense. I hope you all fav, follow and review! See ya all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3. I like to thank for all of you who have been reading this story. Just a heads up this might get a little gory.**

 **Chapter 3- seeing the truth**

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I was pulled through the door and everything in the world was rushing through my brain. Tons of information filling my already intelligent mind. Seeing the people I loved, who had died.

I was seeing the truth.

"Stop it's too much! I can't take it!" I shouted in pure agony. And in a quick flash I was back to facing the being who had a grin on his face. "So did you like it?" It asked. I turned back to the door and knew I needed to see it all again. "There's a way it can be possible the answer is in there. Please let me see it again." The figure looked at me and smirked. "Don't you see you've already payed the price." I looked at him strangely and felt another shock of pain. "Haaaa!" I screamed. The pain came from my left leg like a while ago. I looked down and saw that my leg had mostly vanished. A million questions was going through my mind.

"You haven't forgotten the law of equivalent exchange have you?" He spoke again. I never even realized it. I read about the laws of equivalent exchange but never thought it could be like this. I didn't even know it was used in human transmutation. I saw him one last time before i was back in the lab where my leg was bleeding. I saw my first aid kit and got a large bandage and wrapped up my leg the best I could. I looked around for Mikey to only see his gear and mask on the floor. "NO!" I screamed. I looked to the center of the circle to find the thing we created. A monster. A corpse. A thing was in the middle which looked to resemble a certain someone. "Dad? Dad please help!" I screamed again. As I was trying to make sense of all of this, I noticed something fall. It was a suit of armor that I had been constructing to fit my brothers and I. I didn't know why but I guess I got bored. That's when I realized what had to be done. I crawled up to the armor and, with my blood, drew a circle that could bond a soul to the armor.

"Please don't take my only little brother we need him! I need him! Take my arm another leg even. But don't you dare take Mikey away from me!" Without hesitation I slapped my hands together and the last thing I remembered was feeling another pain in my right arm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Raph's P.O.V)

Me and Leo had just come back from the surface to hear a scream inside Don's lab. So we both ran to lab and I opened the steel doors just to be horrified. In the center of the room there was something that looked like a disgusting corpse, and there was a suit of armor that was holding what looked to be a very bloody Donatello.

"WHAT THE SHELL HAPPENED!" I screamed. I saw Leo had the same confused and worried expression as me. The armor looked up, you could see glowing lights in the eye area.

"We're sorry. We didn't know." The armor spoke. Then I saw that there was chalk on the floor which lead me to see a strange looking circle. Leo figured it out before I did. "Mikey, is that you?" I was about to slap Leo. That couldn't be Mikey, Could it?

"Yes it is me. Donnie and I did the transmutation but something went wrong. I cant exactly remember but that's not important right now. Donnie needs help or he'll bleed to death!"

I looked at Leo. We would ask questions later then deal with the "other" situation later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Leo's P.O.V)

It was about an hour till we had finally managed to stop Donnie from bleeding and take care of his injuries. After we got him stitched up April, Casey, and Karai came down and now we were all sitting on the couch looking at what was supposed to be Mikey, while Don was in the infirmary resting.

"Mikey" I said trying to start the conversation. He looked at me then spoke. His voice echoing each word he spoke.

"Donnie and I did the transmutation and I guess it backfired. Like I said I can't remember too much, I don't know why, but Donnie can tell you why we lost our original bodies." Everyone was silent. No one spoke. "So how are you in that armor?" Casey asked being confused with this concept. "Well I lost my body and I guess Donnie did something so now my soul is sealed in this armor." Mikey replied.

April, who was watching Donnie, came back out of breath. "Guys Donnie's awake!" She managed to say. Everyone ran into the infirmary to see. And the red head was right. Donnie had his reddish-brown eyes slightly opened.

So now I was gonna find out why my two youngest brothers lost something and what exactly what was that corpse in the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back for a new chapter. thanks for all who have took the time to read this i enjoy all the positive feedback! I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

 **Chapter 4 - a new beginning**

 **(Donnie's P.O.V.)**

I woke up unaware of my surroundings. A shining light in my face. I tried to move, bad choice. Once I moved I felt an aching pain, I also realized it was a little hard to move. That'a when all the memories came back to me. Mikey and I doing human transmutation, seeing the truth, equivalent exchange, loosing a leg, then giving up my arm so that Mikey could still live. It was then when I realized it, Mikey. I kept thinking if he was okay or not. I also wondered if my sacrifice worked. When I finally got back to reality, I saw figures by the door. From the looks of it Leo, Raph, April, Casey, and Karai were there talking about something I couldn't quite hear. I looked around to see if I could find a suit of armor but sadly I couldn't. Then I heard metal clanking and soon enough a giant suit of armor came in with some food. Once he saw that I had my eyes slightly opened he told the others and all at once everyone came to the cot I was on.

"How ya feelin' Don?" Raph asked me. I didn't want to answer so I gave a shrug.

"Don we really need to talk." Leo said with a gentle voice. I knew they wanted to know and then yell at me for being so reckless, but I was more focused on the fact that that Mikey and I had to fix this together.

I knew I was going to need auto mail. **(Which is like prosthetics)** I was doing the math in my head and figured that it would take about three years for the auto mail to be built, attached, and to get used to. But Mikey and I didn't have that much time.

"A year!" I yelled and seeing how everyone had their attention still on me.

"A year what Don?" April asked. I looked at her with determination. "April I need you to make me auto mail." April looked at me shocked. "I know you can do it April, and I know I can make the recovery for it within a year." I was not giving up this was super important and I just had to do this. She looked at me in thought. "I'm sorry Don I'm not experienced enough, I just can't." I could see her starting to tear up.

"April O'Neil I know you can do this. I'll be their to help you and I know you'll try your best because soon I'm going to be in a situation and you're gonna yell at me too. It's just that getting Mikey's body back is my top priority and once I'm back on my feet I'll tell all you guys what exactly happened!" I couldn't believe I yelled this but once I did, April had a look of determination as well. "Alright Donnie I'll do my best and get started right away!" And she left before anyone could stop her.

I looked at the rest of my family and noticed Mikey. "Mikey I really want to talk to you in private." And on que everyone left Mikey and I alone where we would have one of the most heartfelt talks ever.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Mikey's P.O.V)

Well Donne was awake and wanted to talk to me. I really wanted to talk to him to and tell him that this ordeal was not his fault. I was to blame as well. When I felt my body slipping away I was scared, then I found that my soul was now sealed to this suit of armor.

I look down to see Donnie looking at the armor. I can tell he is sad already, but relieved that I didn't die. "Hey Don." I said hoping that would break the ice. "Hey." He replied. I could see tears forming in his eyes. "Mikey I'm sorry for all of this if I had just listened to Leo and Raph then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." I wanted to slap him. How dare he take full responsibility. "Don't you dare say those things! It's both of our faults okay. If I hadn't helped or encouraged this then we wouldn't be in this mess. So Donatello we messed up nothing on Earth can change that! We just have to keep moving forward!" I was actually surprised at my self. I'm pretty sure the others could hear me but I didn't care. Just as long as Donnie got the message.

He looked at me startled then to my surprise started to cry. "Oh Mikey." Was all I could really hear. Donnie was crying with a smile on his face. "Mikey I promise that we will find a way to get our bodies back no matter what." He finally managed to say. And I believed every word. He gave me a look of confidence and I knew what he wanted. So I rushed out of the lab to fetch April so we could start making plans on the auto mail.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: I know this is a short chapter but bare with me. I would like to say I won't be posting next week since I will be working on this story and another that I hope you will enjoy. Anyway next chapter will be longer and feature more drama. So please fav/follow/review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! I know I said next week but I had extra time on my hands so yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of TMNT.**

 **Chapter 5 - new affections**

A year later

After a year's work of making Donatello's auto mail and putting it into place it was finally done. All the work done. A few days ago Donatello perfected his walking and using his arm. Now he was gonna try to train with it. Now it wasn't easy, especially for April. It took three months to design and then longer to make the metal arm and leg. It was extremely tough. But now, a year later, everything was finished and ready for use. April gave a sigh of relief coming out of the lab. Once everyone saw her they asked if everything was completed. She gave a nod. Mikey was the most concerned. He and Donnie had a lead and wanted to investigate further. And before anyone could go in the lab, Donnie came out with his metallic auto mail and looking proud. He gave Leo a nod signaling that he wanted to test this out.

Everyone was gathered in the dojo to check if the auto mail would make it. It was Leo against Donnie. No use of alchemy. Only weapons. Once both ninjas were ready the fight began. Leo charged with his large katana first. Donnie quickly dogged the upcoming attack using his staff to sweep Leo's legs. The leader saw this and jumped from the leg sweep, but failed to notice Donnie land a punch with his metal arm.

"Come on Donnie, show him how powerful your auto mail is!" April yelled, having everyone a bit surprised. She saw their looks. "What I don't want a year's work going to waste." She replied.

They all turned their attention back to the fight to see it intense. Leo now had both of his katanas out and Donnie had his naginta blade out as well. They both ran to each other slamming their weapons together. Donnie saw that he might loose so he used his metal leg to kick Leo hoping it would hesitate the leader. His plan worked perfectly. Leo had hesitated since the metal had hurt. This was perfect. Donnie used this and took Leo down. Donnie won. Leo was on the ground looking at his younger brother.

"Nice Donnie looks like your ready." Leo said.

"Thanks Leo. I know that this will be a big help." Donnie replied helping his brother up from the ground. Mikey rushed to them. "So Donnie does that mean that we can start more of our research?" The young turtle asked. The others looked at them in question. "What research have you guys been up to?" Raph asked. "Well we've been trying to find anything on getting our bodies back and we think we've found something. We found something called the philosopher's stone which can grant someone with immortality, but also great power." Mikey continued the explination before Donnie could. "And we think that could get us our bodies, but there is only one man who really knows anything about it." The others looked at him questioningly. "Who?" everyone asked. Donnie replied, "Someone named Doctor Tim Marco."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Donnie's P.O.V)

When Mikey and I told the others about Doctor Marco, they looked puzzled. But they agreed to find this guy and ask him questions since we needed to do anything to get our bodies back. The only problem was is that the Doctor lived in Maine and we would have to go on a little trip. Mikey, Leo, Raph, April, Casey, and I were going. Karai was going to stay and make sure New York would survive without us. So for a week we prepared. Got supplies, gear, and other necessities that we would need for the trip. Raph and I got the Party Wagon loaded and ready. When everything was ready everyone got in the car and we drove away. Hoping that this doctor would give us the answers we needed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(April's P.O.V.)

Aww man this past year was just brutal. I mean designing the auto mail wasn't to bad but building it and having to get the metal around Donnie's arm and leg area was the hardest thing I've ever done. It was hard to seduce the pain so it was really painful for him. And worst of all he kept having nightmares during the operation.

 _(Flashback)_

 _I was sitting in front of Donnie as Leo and I were about to place his metal arm on. The purple banded turtle was asleep, having a nightmare, trenched in a cold sweat.  
"It's all my fault. Mikey lost his body because of me!"  
He repeating this over and over again. Leo and I glanced worried looks to each other not knowing what to do. So I tried my best to comfort him.  
"Donnie I'm positive Mikey doesn't blame you." But sadly nothing worked. As we put the arm on, Donnie never said another word which was a relief. _

_After the operation I had a talk with Don about his nightmare. He barely said anything but told me to not worry about it at the moment.  
"Donnie I'm really worried." He looked at me and sighed. "Look April I know you're worried but I'll figure everything out, don't worry."  
_

 _(End Flashback)_

I was still worried then it got me thinking, I've been worrying about Donnie a lot lately and I won't deny that I like him a little, but I'm started to think if I like him more. He has been acting like not a goofball around me, and I really think I might really like him. I don't know. But I am sitting beside him in the party wagon right now. We are on our way to see this Doctor to see if he knows anything about this stone that could help Donnie and Mikey. I really hope it does. I really hope that they can find the answer they've been searching for. Then maybe when this is over I can really have a talk with Donnie.

I couldn't help to lean against Donnie in the car as I let my mind fall in a deep sleep. Thankfully he reacted and put my head on his lap and had his arm around me. During this I quietly sang to myself in my head.

 **(This is a song in fullmetal alchemist that I changed a little, I Do Not Own It)**

Though we meet a lot, I want to be with you more, I want to hold your hand so I won't get lost.

We talk until sunrise  
We walk hand in hand until sunset  
I want to stay like this until tomorrow and the day after,  
Like light and shadow always together.

I'm wondering what you're keeping inside, and  
how you're feeling right now.  
I scan this city with lonely eyes,  
But I can't comfort myself.  
I first realized at this moment, how much strength love can give one!

Though we meet a lot, I want to be with you more.  
I want to hold you're hand so I won't get lost.  
I can't sleep alone; no I can't dream at all.  
Let's go to that place where no worries can reach us.  
Let's shine forever even on starless nights.

If I'm with you I can walk, no matter how far.  
Even on a road I can't walk on my own.  
If you're with me, I can hum along while we walk.  
I feel so happy when you're with me.

If the two of us never met, I would never find this much happiness.  
That time I felt hurt, you hugged me tight.  
With your brothers surrounding us.  
Those times I'm alone with heartache, I feel so lonely,  
I lost my way.

I'll keep grasping your hands again no matter how many times, and we'll  
walk side by side on whatever road we find.  
If I have a dream, I can't make it true on my own, I'll take you with me on a journey after it.  
You're a half of happiness to me.

A Saturday with your brothers goin crazy, oh no I don't want to lose you!  
I squeezed your hand two times harder.  
I feel warmth. I feel love. I'll cry no more.

Your T-Phone is glowing in your belt.  
But there's something telling me to keep silent.  
There's a call, but I don't want to tell you about it at all!  
It's just that...I don't want you to leave.

I want to keep holding on to you because I'm scared you will be taken away.  
I don't feel like losing to anyone.  
Let's join hands this way, and stand up against them all!

I'm just a coward trying to seem strong and it's useless. Maybe I could cry?  
That time when the autumn wind is soon to blow,  
I was searching for love then.

Though we meet a lot, I want to be with you more.  
I want to hold your hand so I won't get lost.  
I can't sleep alone; no I can't dream at all.  
Lets go to that place where no worries can reach us.  
If I have a dream I can't make it true on my own, I'll take you with me on a journey after it.

You're a half of happiness to me.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Normal P.O.V.)

It had been about 10 hours on the road when the turtles and their friends finally arrived at Doctor Marco's house. It was small and very old. They all went up and Donnie knocked on the door. They didn't care about showing themselves because they would be able to protect themselves, but just in case they all had their weapons out and ready.

Donnie had knocked again but there was no answer, finally the door opened to reveal a man.

"Doctor Tim Marco, we want to know about the Philosopher's stone." Donnie said in a calm voice. But soon enough the man collapsed onto his floor with a loud thud.

 **So did you like the song? It took me a while to write so I hope you did. Any way really hoped you liked this chapter. Please fav/follow/review.**

 **Song- Tsunaida Te/ lil'b. Do not own song.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed thee song in the last chapter. And I hope I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

(Donnie's P.O.V)

We finally had made it to Maine and found Doctor Marco, who was on his floor out cold. I guess we did give him a shock, but once he regains consciousness we will need to talk to him about the Philosopher's Stone. We need all the information we can get. Casey and Mikey picked up the doctor off the floor, found a couch and gently placed him onto it. We we all gathered around him waiting for him to wake up. I looked at Mikey and could see the hope that lay in his white eyes. Gosh how I miss his bright blue eyes. If only it was me who paid the full price. I mean since I am the weakest it would be for the best that I would be in a metal suit. Then I thought, 'Would Mikey even know how to bond a soul?' I couldn't think too much about this since the Doctor started to open up his eyes. As he did this my brothers and I backed up, and April and Casey got closer. So that when he woke the first thing he would see would be two humans and not mutant turtles.

"What happened, where am I?"Marco asked. April approached him carefully. "It's okay Doctor Marco we're not going to hurt you and you're in you house." April spoke with that gentle tone of hers I love so much. Casey showed himself and gave a small wave. "Now we just want to ask you a few questions. And don't be frightened." She spoke again. That was our que. We stepped out of our hiding spots. Marco was surprised and a little scared but said nothing. Then he spoke. "Before you ask me any questions I want to know how on Earth are you giant turtles?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After about an hour of explaining what happened to us, Marco finally seemed convinced that we were not going to hurt him and feeling that he knew enough, it was our turn. We were all gathered at his dining table. You could hear a pin drop. It was so silent. Then I spoke up. We needed answers and we needed them now. We didn't bring our shells up here just to be in silence. "Doctor Marco, we need to know everything you know about the Philosopher's Stone." He looked surprised then spoke shortly after. "Well tell me why you need it so badly." I even was shocked, but once I got an 'no way' from Leo, I knew I couldn't answer. That was completely private and he already knew too much about us. "I'm sorry but we won't be able to. We just wanna know all you know about the stone." I talked with a bit irritation in my voice, but I didn't care. The man looked at each of us, especially Mikey and I, and started to laugh. "ha ha ha ha ha! You did it didn't you? You did the forbidden. You did human transmutation and know your brother had lost his body while you lost an arm and a leg!" He continued laughing. I could see Raph and Leo give him a death glare. They were about to interfere, when the Doctor stopped and looked directly at me. "I'll tell you want I know but I want to make a deal, like equivalent exchange. I'll tell you and only you what I know and in exchange I talk to you and your metal brother in private without the rest of these 'people here." I had to think for a moment. All eyes were on me. It was like I was Leo and I had to make the very important decision. I looked at Mikey and we agreed. It was settled. "Alright, but you will answer all my questions about the stone, got it?" Marco looked at me and agreed. He led me to his room and started talking.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Leo's P.O.V.)

I was pacing. my younger brother was in the room with a crazy Doctor for over an hour and I couldn't really know what was going on. Raph was getting anxious as well, and he wouldn't be scared to let us know from time to time. April seemed more worried than normal so I don't know what's up with that. Casey was tying to calm her down. Mikey just kept staring at the door. Like he was afraid that he would miss one little movement. Finally the door opened. Donnie came out. "Thank you Doctor for taking the time to tell me what you know." He spoke with a soft voice. He and the Doctor shook hands and Don went to Mikey immediately. He whispered something in his ear but I could not read his lips to see what he had said. Marco looked at Mikey and went back to his room. Mikey quickly followed. And once the door was closed Don went out. "I'll be outside." He said too quickly and before we could stop to ask questions, we all heard a door slam.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Mikey's P.O.V)

I was quite nervous. What Donnie said was why I was so frightened. " _Believe what you want to believe"._ I didn't understand. Not that I understand a lot. It's just weird. Anyway, I'm just standing in this room while Marco sits on a chair and just looks. He looks at my metal. "So you have lost your body?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you think that your brother, Donatello, is really trying to get it back for you?" I nodded again, feeling unsure on where this was going. "I wouldn't. I know that if I was Donatello I would be caring about getting my own body back and not my brother's." I just looked at him. I was not going to be manipulated into thinking that Don didn't like me. "Who knows maybe he's just fooling you." That's it I could not take it.  
"You're wrong! Donnie does care and he will get my body back and his own. He promised me!" If I could right now I would be crying. This man was accusing Donnie for things I knew were not true. "What if he is. What if once he figures it out, he gets his arm and leg back but betrays you at the end? What will you do then?" I knew he was lying but what if he wasn't. What if Don told him his plan and hoping that Marco wouldn't say a word to me. Or why he said believe what I want to believe, was I supposed to believe Don or this man that he talked to in private. What if this man had a stone and Don was using it on himself at this moment?  
Apparently the Doctor noticed that I was thinking about what he said. "If you don't believe me ask him yourself."

I walked out of the room and saw the others waiting for me. The only problem was that Don wasn't with them. "Where's Don?" I asked. Hearing Marco's words in my head.  
"He's outside." Raph said. But as soon as he said it we heard a big explosion outside and immediately went out to check.  
And right in front of the door was a Donatello with blood dripping out, broken auto mail, and he was unconscious. We looked out and saw foot ninja, along with Tiger claw! They escaped quickly before Raph could start a fight. I looked at my brother and thought, 'once Donnie gets healed I'll have a chat with him.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Donnie's P.O.V)

Everything was a blurr. All I could remember was that I was outside thinking about what Doctor Marco said and I got ambushed by shredder's mutants. I don't know how but I'm guessing they managed to follow us. The foot have been really silent lately so it's hard to say. Tiger claw hit me hard and looked surprised at my appearance. He then started shooting his gun at me. He managed to destroy the auto mail which I knew April would be mad, and more mutants started attacking me. It wasn't long till I was on the ground defenseless and since I lost my arm I couldn't perform alchemy. "You will come with us to explain what's going on with you turtles and why you have a metal arm and leg." Tiger claw had told me. I was about to give in when I guess they heard my brothers coming. "Ugh! We'll deal with you another time turtle. Set the bomb." Then I couldn't remember anything after that.  
I slightly opened my eyes to see that I was in the infirmary in our home. That was strange. I thought we were in Maine. I saw figures around me, but I also noticed a suit of metal and knew instantly, 'Mikey'. I finally opened my eyes all the way, the light making my eyes close a bit. "Donnie!" Everyone said with glee. I tried sitting up but it was hard since I had lost my metal arm, so Leo and April helped to support me. "What happened?" I asked, my voice being a bit scratchier. Leo responded first. "We found you outside of Marco's place all beaten and noticed Shredder's mutants in the back round. We were really scared so we patched you up quick and got here as fast as we could." I'm happy to know that I didn't get too injured but I still wanted to know how long was I out for? "Leo, how long have I been unconscious for?" He hesitated and looked at the others. "For about a few days not long." Okay I was happy too hear that but one thing that confused me was why was Mikey so silent. He was about to walk out, but I called out to him. "Is something bothering you Mikey?" He didn't answer. He just walked out without noticing me. "Don't worry 'bout him. He's been acting this way ever since he talked with that doctor. He never answers when we try to help." Raph replies. Okay this was worrying me. I knew soon my brothers, April, Casey, and Karai (Who was in the room with us) would want to know about the conversation I had with Doctor Marco. I would tell them later, right now I needed to help my little brother. "April, how long till a replacement for my auto mail?" She looked over some papers and answered. "About a few days." That shouldn't take long. I thought to myself. April bought out an auto mail leg that was nothing like my original. "I made this just in case. It will help you to get around faster." This was perfect. This meant I could talk to Mikey and it didn't have to be in this infirmary. "You ready?" I nodded. It always hurt when the nerves had to be connected. She quickly put the leg on and I flinched a little.

(Normal P.O.V.)

It was the next day and Donnie still hadn't got used to his leg but it was just for a little longer. His goal now was to talk with Mikey. He found him in his lab. The purple banded turtle walked up to his younger brother. "Hey Mikey I wanted to talk with you about Doctor Marco." Donnie said in a gentle tone. The metal turtle turned so quickly he knocked Don off balance but he didn't care. "I don't want to hear it! I know you're going to betray me once you have the stone aren't you or do you already have it?!" Donatello was so shocked. "Mikey I don't know what you're talking about. I would never betray you and I don't have the stone." It was true. If Donatello had found a cure or had the stone he would make sure Mikey took it. "You are such a LIAR!" Mikey yelled. Which caused the rest of the turtles to hear and investigate the situation. "You know, April said you had nightmares when you were getting your auto mail. I bet it was a lie. You were thinking on how you would betray me!" Then the unexpected happened. Donnie slammed his foot to the ground so hard it was like a stone hitting metal. "Is that what you really believe Michealagelo?" Before Mikey could answer Donnie stormed out of the lab and disappeared in the sewers where his other brothers could not stop him.

 **Wow this took a while. So what will happen next? Will Mikey see his mistake? Can Donnie forgive him? Will the Shredder come soon? If you want to find out please read/follow/fav/review. I like to thank you all for reading this chapter and know that the story is nearing it's end so I can't wait too see what you think. Till next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you liked the B-team drama. Don't worry things will get better (or will they?)**

Disclaimer: I don not own the rights of tmnt.

 **Chapter 7- I'm sorry brother**

(Mikey's P.O.V)

I was quite pleased with myself. I didn't care if Donnie had stormed off I knew he was faking it. He just wanted me to believe that he wasn't gonna betray me. I was about to walk out of our living room, not caring what the others thought, when I was struck with a wrench. It made me tumble and fall. I looked up and saw who caused it. Standing behind me, with the others shocked expressions, was April. She seemed really mad and gave me a death glare. Their was a tool kit near her so that's where she got the wrench, and she had another in her hand. I didn't know what to say. Luckily, she spoke first.

"How could you?" She sobbed. Okay maybe I went a little far but what was I supposed to do? My brother was gonna betray me and I had to confront him before he did. I looked at my brothers and friends to see them looking at April then back at me. Leo gave April a concerned look, but gave me a very disappointed look. He stood beside April and just looked down at me. Raph gave April a proud look and gave me the same look Leo did. Casey gave April a concerned look and again I got a disappointed look. "Mikey." April said again. In a much quieter tone. "YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at me and threw another wrench at me. "Hey what's that for?" I just wanted to know why April was doing this I mean I was right, right? She came closer to me and grabbed one of the wrenches nearby. I could see tears forming in her eyes. April got down on her knees and was hitting the wrench against my armor. She just kept sobbing and wouldn't stop, so I waited until she could speak again.

"Mikey, do you really wanna know what Donnie's nightmares where about?" I just waited. I knew she would give me the answer. "He was afraid that you blamed him for what happened! He kept having nightmares about it though the whole operation! I would try to talk with him to see if he was alright but he wouldn't let me." I was shocked. April had to be lying, right? But then again I wasn't in the room with Donnie and a random Doctor was telling me my doubts, aw shell. April was probably right. Donnie did but a lot of trouble on himself for the transmutation and him having nightmares where I blamed him would make sense. "Mikey, you guys have to stick together. You guys only have each other and you can't give up on reclaiming your bodies." April finally settled down and looked me straight in the eyes. "Now go get your brother. He's out there alone, with no way to defend himself." "R-Right." I answered and immediately ran out of the lair to find Donnie and apologize. The more I thought about, the more I realized that my brother could be in serious trouble. He only one arm, not a very good leg and our enemies really wanted us so if they found Donnie it would be perfect. The only problem was that I had no clue where he was.

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I didn't really know where I wanted to go but I knew I really should stay in the sewers since I had no real way to defend myself. As I was walking I recalled what Doctor Marco and I chatted about.

 _(Flashback)  
_ _"So you want to find more information on the Philosopher's Stone right? He asked me. I nodded my head in response. Marco looked at me then pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid. "Is that the stone I asked eagerly. "This is merely an imperfect form of the stone." He answered. Marco had pulled off the cap and let the liquid fall. When it feel it did not spill but stayed in one shape. "It holds no real power" I looked down at myself. So close. We were so close. "Are you even sure you want to save your brother once you find the cure?" I looked at him shocked. "Of course I would save Mikey! He means the world to me and besides it's my fault this happened to us so I have to fix it anyway I can!" "Alright but I must warn you. If you do end up creating or finding the stone, make sure you discover the truth within the truth."  
_ _(End flashback)_

After that he had told me ways to create the stone but said I had to find most of the ingredients on my own, but now. Now I don't even think Mikey wants to. I knew the Doctor would try to get in his head, but I didn't think it would actually work. As I continued to just walk down I failed to see foot bots following me. Finally, after about five minutes, I walked right in Tiger Claw!  
"Hello little one." He smiled at me and before I could escape the foot bots came out of hiding. 'Shell' I thought. I reached for my bo to realize it was in the infirmary. So with no other option, I screamed. I wasn't to far from the lair so I knew someone had to hear me.  
I tried to run but Tigerclaw grabbed me before I could do anything.  
"Where do you think you're going little one?" He then hit me so are the last thing I saw was a metal suit before I was lost in a pit of darkness.

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

I heard a scream and instantly knew who caused it. "Donnie" I said to myself. I ran in the direction of the scream and saw tiger claw with foot bots, worst of all Tiger claw was carrying an unconscious Donnie! I had to think of something fast. So without having any of the soldiers noticing me, I pulled out a piece of chalk I always kept with me and drew a small transmutation circle. After I finished I stood over it and clasped my hands together. It started to glow blue and the ground underneath the foot bots rose and dumped them somewhere else, but nowhere near the sewer. Tiger claw looked behind him to see me in a fighting stance.  
"It would be wise not move or your brother will parish." Tiger claw raised his sword to Donnie's neck. "No! Tiger claw take me, I can give Shredder what he wants, Don is too weak to do anything and he's too stubborn." I knew this was stupid because once Shredder sees my seal, I'm dead in an instant. But Donnie is weak and needs repairs and can barely think. I know once he's fine he'll come get me, and probably yell at me, but I don't care. Donnie has been taking care of me so I'm gonna take care of him.  
Before I could go with Tiger claw and contact my brothers to tell them where Donnie is, I suddenly blacked out and what I saw would either give me hope or dead end.

(Shredder's P.O.V.)

I sent Tiger claw to see if he could get one of the turtles. Something happened over these long months and I needed to know before I finally killed the Hamato Clan. I stood from my throne and looked out at the city. Once the turtles and their allies were destroyed, NYC would be mine to control. And now it seems perfect since the smart one looked to have lost an arm and leg. Well my men destroyed the metal limbs so it will take a while till he could recover. Tiger claw then opened the door to the room and entered holding an unconscious Donatello in his hands. I also saw how some foot were dragging a not moving suit of armor that was in the shape of the turtles.  
"Master I have Donatello and I believe this is Michelangelo." Now this was very interesting. "Wonderful, take Michelangelo to a cell and leave Donatello here. Once he and Michelangelo are awake bring the metal turtle here. Oh and remove the metal armor so he can't defend himself." Tiger claw was about to follow when he remembered something. "Master when we got our hands on the metal turtle we removed the helmet to see that there is no body." So this raised more questions. "Once they wake we'll find out what we need to know." "What is your plan master?" Tiger claw asked me. "It's simple really. It looks like Donatello can't defend himself, I mean no arm, a weak metal leg that will surely be broken when he walks. So in order to get answers Donatello will be my hostage and Michelangelo will have no choice but to answer my questions or else Donatello will die."

 **I had more planned for this chapter but I thought that this would be a good place to stop. In the next chapter there will hopefully be a lot of action involving our B-team. please fav/follow/review. See ya next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. We are nearing our end :(. I hope you all enjoy the ending and there will be an epilogue. So stay tuned.  
I do not own the rights of TMNT. This will have a lot of P.O.V.'s. **

Chapter 8- New discovery

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

I don't where the heck I was but to describe it in one word, white. It was all white. I was worrying about Donnie, but I was worried about where I was. All of a sudden a pair of doors showed up and MY BODY! "What the heck?" It was my turtle body, and behind it were doors. My body looked very weak, like I could see the outline of my ribs! It wasn't where my mask or gear but it just looked at me. Then the doors behind it opened.

I woke with a gasp. I remembered. I remembered seeing the truth. I looked around my surroundings and noticed I was in a cell. 'Once I'm able to get Donnie I'll see if I can use alchemy without circles.' I thought to myself. Shortly after Shredder entered with Tiger claw, and right behind him foot ninja were carrying Donnie!  
"Donnie!" I yelled. He looked up at me with sad depressing eyes. I could see that the Shredder had a "talk" with him. His replaced auto mail leg wasn't there so I guess that's what the Shredder really did and why foot soldiers carried him. Shredder smirked as he saw me examine my brother. I looked back at him with anger. "Shredder where is the honor in this. My brother can't defend himself!" "That is why and you are going to answer my questions or your brother pays the price." He replied. I flinched when he said "pay the price" Donnie and I already did that. I was also worrying because if I didn't answer what Shredder asked me then Donnie could get more injured than he already is.

"Why are you in armor and your brother have no arm and leg?" I looked at Donnie and he nodded. So I'm guessing he wanted me to tell him that part. "We found this thing called alchemy, and this thing called human transmutation. Human transmutation was said to bring the dead back to life, so we tried bringing Splinter back. But this is a law of equivalent exchange and we had to pay the toll since we both saw the truth. Donnie lost his leg. I lost my body, but Donnie gave up his arm and sealed my soul to this suit of armor."  
Shredder looked surprised and I made sure not to say anything about the blood seal because if he knew about that then he would know another one of my weaknesses.  
"Tell me more about this alchemy." Shredder ordered. Donnie nodded again. I answered. "Alchemy is the science of understanding deconstructing and reconstructing. It's impossible to gain something without first losing something first, this is the law of equivalent exchange. With alchemy you have to follow laws or it's just not possible."  
I mouthed the word philosopher's stone to Donnie and he nodded 'no'. I agreed. If Shredder found out about it then he could be more powerful than ever. The philosopher's stone could break the laws of alchemy and he would do anything to break laws of something powerful.  
"Tiger claw, a moment." Shredder yelled. Tiger claw and Shredder stepped off to the side and talked. The foot were also talking and only one was looking and holding Donnie.  
'This is my chance.' I thought, and quickly thought of what I needed to make and clasped my hands to the ground as blue lightning appeared.

(Leo's P.O.V)

Raph and I were searching the sewers for Donnie and Mikey. They got into a big argument, like Raph and I big. Mikey said something and Donnie stormed off. April then knocked some sense into Mikey and he rushed after Don. That was three hours ago. We've been looking for those two for an hour. April, Casey, and Karai were looking in the other direction. I just really hope that they didn't do anything stupid. Raph seemed to be getting more impatient but I could see that he was just trying to hide his fear and concern.  
I looked out into the sewers and saw something scary. I saw some metal and some blood. Raph saw it to and immediately got his phone to contact the others. The metal was the same we used for Donnie's make shfit auto mail leg. "Leo what do you think happened?" Raph asked not hiding his worry. I knew the answer. "The Shredder."

(April's P.O.V)

Casey, Karai and I were walking in the sewers trying to find Donnie and Mikey. When I finished yelling at Mikey the others looked at me shocked and I couldn't help but blush. It was only a matter of time till they figured that I liked Donnie. Casey kept giving me concerned looks and Karai would occasionally ask me if I was ok. I would answer with a shrug. It was an hour later when Raph called me. "Raph what's up, did you find them or any clues?" I asked with worry. He answered and my T-Phone slipped from my fingers. "Well did they find them?" Karai asked. "We need to meet the others." I replied then picked up my phone and started running and explained to Raph why I didn't answer. "What's wrong Red?" Casey asked me. "I'll answer later Jones just follow me." I yelled. Thankfully they didn't ask anymore questions and just followed me. "Don't worry Donnie we'll save you and Mikey." I said to myself.

(Donne's P.O.V)

I had no clue what to do. We were trapped and I really needed to talk to Mikey about our "argument". Then the unbelievable happened. Mikey, in a swift motion, clasped his hands to the ground and blue lightning staring appearing! He must of remembered the truth or something. Shredder turned his head and saw the ground move upward. It lifted me away from the soldier that had a firm grasp on my arm. Mikey ran up the ground and carefully lifted me up. "We're getting out of here." He set me down and made the ground move more and we were able to get out of the cell. There was a window close by and we were able to escape through it. Yeah it looks like Shredder is gonna srtike harder next time since when we exited he yelled, "Next time we meet we will end this!" Yeah and Mikey and I were gonna find a way to get our bodies back, as long as he still thinks that I wasn't lying.

The way to the lair was silent. Mikey cradled me in his arms making sure I wouldn't fall and made sure I was comfortable. He never looked down at me so I didn't know if he still believed I was lying to him.  
"Donnie, I'm so sorry! I have no excuse for my stupidness." Mikey told me. If he wasn't made of armor I would've just slapped him. If he thought he was an idiot he wasn't.  
"Mikey, don't you dare say that! You heard something that could be real and you were scared. Your mind just got paranoid. And little brother I will get your body back to normal, and I forgive you for your mistake." I replied. I knew if he could he would happy cry and give me a big hug, he just pulled me closer and started to speed up to the lair so we could get back to our research and prepare to fight Shredder.  
"Thanks Donnie, I'll get your body sense your gonna get me mine." Mikey said before we entered the sewers. 

(Normal P.O.V)

The two eldest turtles and there friends were planning a way to get their brothers back from Shredder when Mikey entered carrying a very weak Donatello .  
"WE'RE HOME!" Mikey yelled, which caused everyone to gasp in shock. Leonardo looked up from what he was doing and froze. Raphael had been holding his sai which fell once he saw his two younger brothers. April, Casey, Karai, just looked at the turtles with pure shock and were frozen in their spots.  
"Mikey, Donnie, you guys escaped?" Leo asked. Mikey just nodded. April, seeing Donnie, rushed to him to see that he was awake but needed medical attention. "Mikey would you go and place Donnie on a cot in the infirmary." April ordered taking charge of the situation, sense Leo was too shocked to do anything. "Leo help me put Donnie's auto mail on and take care of his injuries." Leo did what April asked and immediately ran to the lab. Raph stayed put with Casey and Karai. "I was not expecting that." Casey stated as he sat on the couch where Karai joined him. Raph nodded and sat with them wondering how his brothers escaped.

A few days later...

Donatello exited the infirmary with new auto mail and barely any marks, just a few scratches and bruises. April came out of the lair proud that yet again she did an excellent job on the auto mail. The others were happy to see that their brother was in a good condition so they could now start planning the war with the Shredder.  
"You look good Donnie." Raph stated. Donnie looked at his brother proudly as Mikey came in from the dojo. "Donnie, can we start researching more now?" Mikey asked his brother. They were gonna look into the philosopher's stone more and see if they could find the key ingredient to make it.  
"Sure Mikey, meet me in my lab." Donnie answered as Mikey rushed to his brother's lab. Donnie stood and waited a moment, lost in thought when he entered the lab as the metal doors closed loudly.  
Leo came, also from the dojo, and seeing his brother in a good condition to fight immediately went straight to the others who were doing their own things. "Alright guys it' stime to plan our next attack." They all went straight into planning mode.

It was about two hours later when the turtles heard a loud bang coming from the lab. Thinking that it was a threat, Raph an Leo rushed into the lab without a second thought. When they opened the doors, they saw Mikey looking down like he was sad, and Donnie was throwing things like he was angry.  
"What's wrong?!" The two turtles asked at the same time. Mikey was about to answer but Donnie cut him off before he could speak.  
The key ingredient to a philosopher's stone is a human body!..."

 **I hope this was a good way to end the chapter. This is coming to end. There's one more chapter and then an epilogue. So how will Donnie and Mikey complete their task? Will they complete their task? You will find out very shortly!  
** **See ya next week. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back. Here is the last chapter and then I will have an epilogue very shortly. Note this will be the largest chapter and there will be fighting.**

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

 **Chapter 9- Understanding the truth**

(Donnie's P.O.V)

The guys looked at us in shock. I mean the one thing that could get us our bodies back required human sacrifices which is something that Mikey and I are not gonna do. We're no gonna kidnap humans just so we could have our bodies back. After all we did and this is the answer. It looks like Mikey will never taste pizza again or that I can't go a month without breaking my auto mail, so days of constant repair. Leo walked over to Mikey and gave him a hug, I could see Mikey liked the comfort. Raph was steaming mad, sense he walked out and started punching his dummy with rage. April stood frozen, then walked over to me and gave me a strong embrace. Casey and Karai also walked over to Mikey and I with sorrowful looks.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mikey asked me. I could tell if he could he would cry. I knew I made a promise that I would get his body back and I was gonna keep it. I thought about what Doctor Marco said about the truth within the truth. I looked at Mikey and said, "Mikey just wait a little longer, I swear I'm gonna get you my body back." Leo gave me a confident look, and so did April.  
Then Mikey jumped up with what looked liked excitement. "Oh yeah, I know something that could help!" He yelled. I got up and walked over to him, the others leaving us since they probably wouldn't understand and that if what Mikey was going to say would help, I would need no distractions to think and work. "What is it Mikey?" I asked.  
"Well when Tiger claw had you I tried to rescue you but suddenly I blacked out which isn't supposed to happen." I agreed. He couldn't really do anything in that armor. Sleep, eat, smell, feel, ect. The only thing he could do was see, move, and talk. He saw me thinking and I turned my attention back to him and let him continue. "Anyway, I was in a white place and I saw the truth, so I can do alchemy without transmutation circles, and I saw my body!" Okay this was surprising. If Mikey saw his body, that means its still alive and we have a chance at getting it back. "Mikey, if you ever black out again, you have to see if you're turtle body will except your soul." He looked determined then a thought popped into his head and he looked depressed. "But what if it's in the middle of our war with the Shredder and you guys need me or are really hurt." I agreed. It was risky, especially if we were fighting the Shredder, but we had no other option. It could be the only way Mikey could ever be in his normal body. "Mikey, this is our last chance. If you don't go back to your body when you black out, you might never have the chance again. Your body is already weak, lets not make it any weaker." He looked at me and then gave in. "Alright, but once I have my body, I'm gonna get you your arm and leg." We gave each other hugs and Leo walked into the room.

"Hey guys did you figure something out?" He asked. We nodded in agreement, but would explain later. Leo seemed to know that we would talk later so he didn't ask about it. "Well we think we've got a really good plan to sneak into Shredder's place and take him down once and for all. So be ready cause we leave tomorrow night." Mikey and I nodded and Leo left us alone. "Alright well it's getting late and Donnie you need your sleep." Mikey told me, and I knew if I didn't sleep he would make me. So I rushed out of the lab and told Mikey goodnight. He would usually stay in my lab or watch tv in the night. He told me it does get lonely so some nights I'll stay up with him. But when Mikey would be alone in my lab he would either surf the internet or just refresh is memory in all things alchemy. But tonight, he trained in the dojo, preparing for the upcoming fight.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

It was the next morning and everyone was preparing for the upcoming fight.  
Leonardo was in the dojo sparring with Karai. They had been fighting for hours without end, knowing that they each had to perfect their moves.

Raphael was at his dummy hitting it endlessly. He would occasionally take breaks but only to get his gear ready or taking drinking breaks. Like his brother, Raph had been fighting his dummy, or fight with Leo, for hours.

Donatello and Michelangelo practiced their ninja moves and were now in the sewers doing alchemy. They each said unless it was a true emergency then they would use alchemy. It was easier now since neither of them needed transmutation circles. April had even made adjustments to Donnie's auto mail so that it wouldn't break as easily and so that it could withstand a battle with the Shredder. Mikey hadn't blacked out yet but was slightly dreading it. True, he wanted his body, but if it was important that he was needed then he would reject it and continue in his armor.

April was also in the dojo, practicing to herself. Leo and Karai would often offer to spar with her and she would. But a thought of worry and question kept distracting the red head. She was worried that Donnie's auto mail would break immediately, but another thought taunted her. She's been closer to Donnie during these past weeks, and Don hadn't been acting like a total idiot around her. _'I've been so close to him, is it possible that I like him more than a friend?'_ The kunoichi thought to herself. She quickly dismissed the thought and continued focusing on the sparring mach.

Casey for most of the morning had gotten more gear together and focused on how dope he looked. He finally came down to the lair and started sparring with Raph.

Once the day was over, they would go over their plan and strike.

* * *

It was time. The turtles and their friends were gathered around Leo to go over the plan. "Alright, Shredder is hiding in the woods where there is a large mansion. We sneak in, fight and win." The plan seemed simple but it was easier said than done. Everyone geared up and entered the party wagon.

The journey was quiet. Silence filled the air. It took about two hours till finally they arrived.  
They moved quickly and stealthy through the trees. Knowing that they had to finish this fight tonight. On the way to the house they fought foot ninjas here and there. They even had an encounter with Rahzar and Fishface, but managed to take them down as well. Then they made it at the Shredder's. Wanting to make their presence known, they stormed into the place making a loud commotion. Suddenly then Tiger claw appeared.  
"We've been expecting you turtles." He said. All at once the turtles and their friends fought the tiger. The fight was hard since Tiger claw was a fast mover, but they didn't want to waste the night so Leo gave Donnie the look of _please use alchemy to finish him, so we can fight Shredder._ So using some energy, Donnie put his hands to the ground as it moved and held the tiger down with thin stripes of the floor. "You will never win!" Tiger claw yelled. But the turtles already made their way to the roof where they knew Shredder awaited.

They arrived on the roof and the war began.

* * *

Everyone was fighting. Tiger claw managed to escape and was fighting Karai and Raph.

April and Casey were taking care of the foot ninja that would keep coming.  
Leo, Mikey and Donnie though were handling Shredder.  
It was tough. No one took any breaks for breaths. it was about an hour later and everyone was still fighting.

April was getting weaker and weaker with every strike, while Casey could barely manage to stay standing. Karai and Raph managed to through Tiger claw off the roof and were now helping to fight Shredder even if they were getting weak and tired as well.  
Leo, and the others were getting weak (except for Mikey) and could barely continue to fight.

Then it happened...

An explosion that Shredder did. He placed hidden bombs and they went off sending the turtles and the others away from each other and leaving them very weak.

Leonardo was close to the edge but didn't fall. He was badly bruised and bleeding and could barely move. He looked around and saw Raph was close by and in the same condition as he was. Mikey's armor was almost destroyed. Leaving his head, arms and back area without damage. Relief swept over him when he saw that Mikey's blood seal wasn't damaged. April, Casey and Karai, we all together and could barely move. The only one who was standing was Donnie.  
Donnie was standing in front of the Shredder, He was bleeding in his arm and face, his arm looked like it would brake at any moment. His leg looking to weak to support his weight. His bo had broken but he made a new one out of the ground and prepared to fight. Shredder charged. Leo tried to get up but couldn't help his brother. Raph tried but like Leo, had failed. The others did the same, but they couldn't fight or help the purple clad turtle. The only one that could do anything was Mikey, but even he could barley move, let alone help Donnie. Donnie was on his own.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I was in pain. Almost the same pain as I was in on the faithful night, but I was not giving up. I had a plan. Once Shredder slowed down a bit I would use alchemy to move the ground beneath him so he would fall to his death. I looked at my brothers and friends and saw that they wanted to help, but couldn't. As I looked to my family it was the advantage Shredder needed. He kick me hard up against a pile of ruble and to make sure I wouldn't move, he threw knives that secured my arms.  
"AHHHH!" I yelled in pain. I saw that my metal arm broke off, so even if I got out I wouldn't be able to defend myself. The others saw me and tried to help but no matter what they were too weak to move or stand. The Shredder laughed and slowly started walking to me, weapon raised.  
I turned my head and saw Mikey drawing what looked to be a transmutation circle. _'What the shell is he doing?'_ I asked myself. He clasped his hands to the ground and I was frightened by what I saw. Where my metal arm would've been, instead it was a green three-fingered arm. It was the arm I lost. I looked and saw the blood seal on Mikey's armor disappeared and the armor fell lifelessly. One thought came to my mind.

What did my little brother do?

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

I was sitting still. Donnie couldn't move where he was at and Shredder was about to finish him off. There wasn't anything I could do. A thought came into my mind.  
 _'Donnie sacrificed his arm so I could have my body. He needs his arm and I bet that if I summon the portal I could go back to my body so Donnie could have his arm.'  
_ This plan was risky, but Donnie's life was on the line. I grabbed a near by rock and scrapped it against the roof floor. The others looked at me confused and even Donnie looked at me the same, but I didn't hesitate. Quickly, I finished. I clasped my hands together and slammed them to the ground.  
I was then surrounded by white.

In front of me I saw my very weak body. It smiled. I walked to it and felt my soul leave the armor, as I touched my body. Everything felt weak. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my body.

Truth was in front of me and smiled. "Well I wonder, what will your brother sacrifice to get you?" He laughed coldly. I knew what Donnie would sacrifice because he was smart. He was gonna sacrifice...

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Back at the fight, the Shredder was shocked. Donatello had gotten his arm back.  
Without hesitation, Donnie pulled the knives from his left arm and clasped his hands together, slamming them on the ground. The ground beneath Shredder suddenly began to crumple. Shredder couldn't move fast enough and he fell with the ruble. Shredder fell to his death.  
Donatello immediately ran to the armor, to see that Michelangelo's soul was no longer there. "Mikey?" Leo asked as he limped over to his brother. The others started limping to the purple clad turtle as well, but to only see that Mikey was gone."He gave up his soul so that I could have my arm." Donnie replied. He stood up and tried to clear his thoughts, when an idea came to his mind. His brothers might not like it but it was his only option. He grabbed a rock and started scrapping a transmutation circle like Mikey did. But this time it was a human transmutation. The others saw what Donnie was drawing. They asked what he was doing but he didn't answer. He kept his mind on the circle. He finished in a couple of minutes and was pleased. "I'll be back with Mikey." He said. Before the others could stop or ask any questions, Donnie disappeared.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

I was once again face-to-face with truth.  
"I take it you're here to get your brother?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. He continued talking to me. "Just how do you plan on pulling an entire mutant out of here? What's your payment? Do you plan on offering your whole body?" I didn't, I was gonna offer something else. I grinned, "I got your payment right here." I pointed to the wall behind me. The wall was my portal, my way of having the power of alchemy. Truth was shocked. "this thing is my portal of truth. So I can make the decision on how it's used." I continued speaking. "Ain't that right?" I asked. He chuckled. "It's come to that? And you're sure about this? You do realize if you give up you're portal you will never be able to do alchemy again?" "I'm aware of that." I answered. "This portal, it contains all the secrets of alchemy, however it's also lead me astray. I saw the truth that lies within it. I became convinced that I could solve my problems with alchemy. I couldn't be more wrong. I was arrogant." "You're sure you'll be alright without it, think carefully now." Truth asked. I knew I didn't need it because I had a family that would take care of me and I was a ninja that cared for honor. Using alchemy didn't have much honor. "Who even needs alchemy, I got my family." Truth was happy. "You've done it, that's the right answer! Good job you've beat me!" I put my hands on the wall that was my alchemy and watched it crumple along with truth who started to disappear. "Go ahead, take your brother home! He's over there. Goodbye Hamato Donatello." Then he was gone, right behind where he was I saw Mikey in his body. I walked over to him. He smiled at me. "I knew you could do it." I smiled back. "Let's go home, together." There was a flash of light. Yep I got Mikey his body back, I got my arm, defeated Shredder, and I think Mikey will give up his alchemy so I can have my leg back.

Yep all was well.

We returned to reality and saw the others sitting worriedly. I was holding Mikey sense his body was too weak to hold itself up. The others gasped in shock. "D-Donnie and M-Mikey?!" Leo stuttered. We both smiled as Raph and Leo rushed to us and gave each of us a tight embrace. "I knew you could do it." Leo whispered to me. Mikey looked up at me and smiled. "Donnie gave up his alchemy and once I'm healed I'm gonna do the same so I can get his leg back!" I smiled at his remark as Raph rubbed his head and lifted him off of me. Leo, Raph, Mikey, Casey and even Karai were playing around. That's when I noticed that someone was missing. I turned my head and immediately got toppled to the ground by April. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I hugged her tight. "You idiot" she sobbed and then surprisingly kissed me. I wasn't embarrassed or wasn't even blushing like an idiot. When she stopped I returned the favor and kissed her on her cheek. We got up and went to the others were we made our journey home in triumph.

 **This took me forever to finish so I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said I will be having an epilogue very shortly! This was hard because I tried to get it as close as possible to as it was in the show. If any of you have any questions I would gladly answer them and put your questions in reviews. I hope you enjoyed this. If you did please fav/follow/review  
See ya guys soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is the finale chapter! Thanks for all who read this story thank you so much!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of TMNT**

It had been one year later. One year since the defeat of the Shredder. Since Mikey got his body back. Things were looking up. It took a while but Mikey eventually was able to regain strength in his weak muscles. Once he got his strength back, he gave up his power of alchemy and was able to get Donnie's leg back.  
The brothers were closer together now, knowing that there was nothing that could break their powerful bonds. Sure Shredder's army was still intact but nothing the guys couldn't handle. Mikey and Donnie were even gonna go see Marco and tell him the mistake he made.

Yep everything was perfect.

(Donnie's P.O.V)

As me and Mikey drove off in the party wagon, I thought to myself.

 _There's no thing as a painless lesson. They just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary, you can't gain anything without losing something first. Although, if you can endure that pain and walk away from it, you'll find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle.  
Yeah, a heart made like a shell._

 **I know this was really short but its the ending. I hope you really liked this story and it's ending! See ya guys! :)**


End file.
